Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
User equipment (UE) devices, such as cell phones, are operable to communicate with radio access networks, such as cellular wireless networks. These UE devices and access networks typically communicate with each other over a radio frequency (RF) air interface according to a wireless protocol such as 1x Evolution Data Optimized (1x Ev-DO), perhaps in conformance with one or more industry specifications such as IS-856, Revision 0, IS-856, Revision A, and IS-856, Revision B. Other wireless protocols can be used as well, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), or some other wireless protocol.
The radio access networks can be configured to transmit a fixed amount of overhead messaging, such as overhead messaging to establish operating parameters of the radio access network. The overhead messaging may not be needed by all UE devices operating in the radio access network. Using radio resources to transmit the unneeded overhead messaging can reduce the amount of resources available for transmitting bearer data to the UE devices. Transmitting unnecessary messaging can degrade bearer data throughput to UE devices communicating with the radio access networks.